Loading screen
The different loading screens you can find in World of Warcraft are shown here. Log-in File:Login screen Classic.jpg|Login screen during WoW Classic. File:Login screen The Burning Crusade.jpg|Login screen during The Burning Crusade. File:Login screen Wrath of the Lich King.jpg|Login screen during Wrath of the Lich King. File:Login screen Cataclysm.jpg|Login screen during Cataclysm (as of beta build 12694). World Classic WoW File:Classic Kalimdor loading screen.jpg|Kalimdor loading screen during WoW Classic. File:Classic Eastern Kingdoms loading screen.jpg|The Eastern Kingdoms loading screen during WoW Classic Burning Crusade File:The Burning Crusade Kalimdor loading screen.jpg|Kalimdor Loading-Screen during The Burning Crusade. File:The Burning Crusade Eastern Kingdoms loading screen.jpg|The Eastern Kingdoms loading screen during The Burning Crusade. File:The Burning Crusade Outland loading screen.jpg|Azuremyst Isles, Outland and Quel'Thalas loading screen during The Burning Crusade. Wrath of the Lich King File:Wrath of the Lich King Kalimdor loading screen.jpg|Kalimdor loading screen during Wrath of the Lich King. File:Wrath of the Lich King Eastern Kingdoms loading screen.jpg|The Eastern Kingdoms loading screen during Wrath of the Lich King. File:Wrath of the Lich King Outland loading screen.jpg|Azuremyst Isles, Outland and Quel'Thalas loading screen during Wrath of the Lich King. File:Wrath of the Lich King Northrend loading screen.jpg|Northrend loading screen during Wrath of the Lich King. File:Wrath of the Lich King Acherus loading screen.jpg|Acherus loading screen during Wrath of the Lich King. Wrath of the Lich King (Patch 3.3) File:Wrath of the Lich King 3.3 Kalimdor loading screen.jpg|Kalimdor loading screen during Wrath of the Lich King. File:Wrath of the Lich King 3.3 Eastern Kingdoms loading screen.jpg|The Eastern Kingdoms loading screen during Wrath of the Lich King. File:Wrath of the Lich King 3.3 Outland loading screen.jpg|Azuremyst Isles, Outland and Quel'Thalas loading screen during Wrath of the Lich King (3.3). File:Wrath of the Lich King 3.3 Northrend loading screen.jpg|Northrend loading screen during Wrath of the Lich King. Cataclysm File:Cataclysm Kalimdor loading screen.jpg|Kalimdor loading screen during Cataclysm File:Cataclysm Eastern Kingdoms loading screen.jpg|Eastern Kingdoms loading screen during Cataclysm File:Cataclysm Outland loading screen.jpg|Azuremyst Isles, Outland and Quel'Thalas loading screen during Cataclysm File:Cataclysm Northrend loading screen.jpg|Northrend loading screen during Cataclysm File:Deepholm loading screen.jpg|Deepholm loading screen during Cataclysm PvP Regions Battlegrounds Classic WoW File:Warsong Gulch loading screen.jpg|Warsong Gulch, Ashenvale/The Barrens File:Arathi Basin loading screen.jpg|Arathi Basin, Arathi Highlands File:Alterac Valley loading screen.jpg|Alterac Valley, Alterac Mountains Burning Crusade File:Eye of the Storm loading screen.jpg|Eye of the Storm, Netherstorm Wrath of the Lich King File:Strand of Ancients loading screen.jpg|Strand of the Ancients, Dragonblight File:Isle of Conquest loading screen.jpg|Isle of Conquest, Icecrown Cataclysm File:Battle for Gilneas City 1 loading screen.jpg|Battle for Gilneas City, Gilneas File:Battle for Gilneas City 2 loading screen.jpg|Battle for Gilneas City, Gilneas File:Twin Peaks loading screen.jpg|Twin Peaks, Twilight Highlands File:Tol Barad loading screen.jpg|Tol Barad Arena File:Ring of Trials loading screen.jpg|Ring of Trials, Nagrand (BC) File:Circle of Blood loading screen.jpg|Circle of Blood, Blade's Edge Mountains (BC) File:Ruins of Lordaeron loading screen.jpg|Ruins of Lordaeron, Tirisfal Glades (Patch 2.1) File:Orgrimmar Arena loading screen.jpg|Orgrimmar Arena, Orgrimmar (WotLK) File:Dalaran Arena loading screen.jpg|Dalaran Arena, Dalaran (WotLK) Instances Miscellaneous File:Loading screen.jpg|True Miscellaneous File:Cave loading screen.jpg|Cave File:Dungeon loading screen.jpg|Dungeon File:Enviroment loading screen.jpg|Environment File:Raid loading screen.jpg|Raid File:Ruined City loading screen.jpg|Ruined City Kalimdor Classic WoW File:Ragefire Chasm loading screen.jpg|Ragefire Chasm, Orgrimmar (5) File:Wailing Caverns loading screen.jpg|Wailing Caverns, The Barrens (5) File:Blackfathom Deeps loading screen.jpg|Blackfathom Deeps, Ashenvale (5) File:Razorfen Kraul loading screen.jpg|Razorfen Kraul, The Barrens (5) File:Razorfen Downs loading screen.jpg|Razorfen Downs, The Barrens (5) File:Maraudon loading screen.jpg|Maraudon, Desolace (5) File:Zul'Farrak loading screen.jpg|Zul'Farrak, Tanaris (5) File:Dire Maul loading screen.jpg|Dire Maul, Feralas (5) File:Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj loading screen.jpg|Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj, Silithus (20) File:Temple of Ahn'Qiraj loading screen.jpg|Temple of Ahn'Qiraj, Silithus (40) The Burning Crusade File:Caverns of Time loading screen.jpg|Caverns of Time, Tanaris (5/25) Wrath of the Lich King File:Culling of Stratholme loading screen.jpg|Culling of Stratholme, Tanaris (5) File:Onyxia's Lair loading screen.jpg|Onyxia's Lair, Dustallow Marsh (10/25) Cataclysm File:Halls of Origination loading screen.jpg|Halls of Origination, Uldum (5) The Eastern Kingdoms Classic WoW File:The Deadmines loading screen.jpg|The Deadmines, Westfall (5) File:Shadowfang Keep loading screen.jpg|Shadowfang Keep, Silverpine Forest (5) File:Stormwind Stockade loading screen.jpg|Stormwind Stockade, Stormwind (5) File:Gnomeregan loading screen.jpg|Gnomeregan, Dun Morogh (5) File:Scarlet Monastery loading screen.jpg|Scarlet Monastery, Tirisfal Glades (5) File:Uldaman loading screen.jpg|Uldaman, Badlands (5) File:Temple of Atal'Hakkar loading screen.jpg|Temple of Atal'Hakkar, Swamps of Sorrow (5) File:Blackrock Depths loading screen.jpg|Blackrock Depths, Blackrock Mountain (5) File:Scholomance loading screen.jpg|The Scholomance, Western Plaguelands (5) File:Stratholme loading screen.jpg|Stratholme, Eastern Plaguelands (5) File:Blackrock Spire loading screen.jpg|Blackrock Spire, Blackrock Mountain (5/10) File:Zul'Gurub loading screen.jpg|Zul'Gurub, Stranglethorn Vale (20) File:Molten Core loading screen.jpg|The Molten Core, Blackrock Mountain (40) File:Blackwing Lair loading screen.jpg|Blackwing Lair, Blackrock Mountain (40) The Burning Crusade File:Magisters' Terrace loading screen.jpg|Magister's Terrace, Isle of Quel'danas (5) File:Karazhan loading screen.jpg|Karazhan, Deadwind Pass (10) File:Zul'Aman loading screen.jpg|Zul'Aman, Ghostlands (10) File:Sunwell Plateau loading screen.jpg|Sunwell Plateau, Isle of Quel'danas (25) Cataclysm File:Grim Batol loading screen.jpg|Grim Batol, Twilight Highlands (5) File:Blackrock Caverns loading screen.jpg|Blackrock Caverns, Blackrock Mountain (5) File:Bastion of Twilight loading screen.jpg|Bastion of Twilight, Twilight Highlands (10/25) File:Blackwing Descent loading screen.jpg|Blackwing Descent, Blackrock Mountain (10/25) Outland File:Hellfire Citadel loading screen.jpg|Hellfire Citadel, Hellfire Peninsula (5) File:Coilfang Reservoir loading screen.jpg|Coilfang Reservoir, Zangarmarsh (5/25) File:Auchindoun loading screen.jpg|Auchindoun, Terrokar Forest (5) File:Tempest Keep loading screen.jpg|Tempest Keep, Netherstorm (5/25) File:Gruul's Lair loading screen.jpg|Gruul's Lair, Blade's Edge Mountains (25) File:Magtheridon's Lair loading screen.jpg|Magtheridon's Lair, Hellfire Peninsula (25) File:Black Temple loading screen.jpg|The Black Temple, Shadowmoon Valley (25) Northrend File:Utgarde Keep loading screen.jpg|Utgarde Keep, Howling Fjord (5) File:The Nexus loading screen.jpg|The Nexus, Borean Tundra (5) File:Azjol-Nerub loading screen.jpg|Azjol'Nerub, Dragonblight (5) File:Ahn'kahet the Old Kingdom loading screen.jpg|Ahn'kahet, Dragonblight (5) File:Drak'Tharon Keep loading screen.JPG|Drak'tharon Keep, Grizzly Hills (5) File:Drak'Tharon Keep old loading screen.jpg|Old Drak'Tharon loading screen File:Violet Hold loading screen.jpg|The Violet Hold, Dalaran (5) File:Gundrak loading screen.jpg|Gundrak, Zul'Drak (5) File:Halls of Stone loading screen.jpg|Halls of Stone, Storm Peaks (5) File:Utgarde Pinnacle loading screen.jpg|Utgarde Pinnacle, Howling Fjord (5) File:The Oculus loading screen.jpg|The Oculus, Coldarra (5) File:Halls of Lightning loading screen.jpg|Halls of Lightning, Storm Peaks (5) File:Trial of the Champion loading screen.jpg|Trial of the Champion, Icecrown (5) File:Forge of Souls loading screen.jpg|Forge of Souls, Icecrown (5) File:Pit of Saron loading screen.jpg|Pit of Saron, Icecrown (5) File:Halls of Reflection loading screen.jpg|Halls of Reflection, Icecrown (5) File:Vault of Archavon loading screen.jpg|Vault of Archavon, Wintergrasp (10/25) File:Naxxramas loading screen.jpg|Naxxramas, Dragonblight (10/25) File:Obsidian Sanctum loading screen.jpg|Obsidian Sanctum, Dragonblight (10/25) File:Eye of Eternity loading screen.jpg|Eye of Eternity, Coldarra (10/25) File:Ulduar loading screen.jpg|Ulduar, Storm Peaks (10/25) File:Ulduar old loading screen.jpg|Old Ulduar loading screen File:Trial of the Crusader loading screen.jpg|Trial of the Crusader/Trial of the Grand Crusader, Icecrown (10/25) File:Icecrown Citadel loading screen.jpg|Icecrown Citadel, Icecrown (10/25) File:Ruby Sanctum loading screen.jpg|Ruby Sanctum, Dragonblight (10/25) Elemental Plane File:The Stonecore loading screen.jpg|The Stonecore, Deepholm (5) File:Throne of the Tides loading screen.jpg|Throne of the Tides, The Abyssal Maw (5) File:Vortex Pinnacle loading screen.jpg|Vortex Pinnacle, Skywall (5) Category:World of Warcraft loading screens